1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a data stream transmitting and receiving method and apparatus for guaranteeing quality of service (QoS), and more particularly, to a data stream transmitting and receiving method and apparatus for guaranteeing QoS in a wireless communication environment based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.21 standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, along with the development of communication technology, a variety of communication networks have been developed. Representative examples of such networks include a variety of links, such as IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.15, and IEEE 802.16-based wireless local area network (WLAN) links and 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and 3GPP2-based cellular links. To cope with the variety of links, a mobile node in which heterogeneous link interfaces for connection with various links are installed has become available on the market, and the IEEE 802.21 standard for supporting handovers between different links was established.
However, according to the IEEE 802.21 standard, when a mobile node moves from a certain link to another heterogeneous link, there is a problem in that the QoS of a data stream received by the mobile node is not guaranteed due to the possibility of sudden changes in the communication environment. That is, in such a case, a bit error ratio (BER) and a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a data stream received by a mobile node are increased.